In a copying machine or a multifunction peripheral that includes a copying machine, which is used by a plurality of users, authentication of a user needs to be performed. For example, each user may use the copying machines or multifunction printer only after performing a login.
However, the copying machine or the multifunction peripheral described above is at a previously set state when a user performs a login to use the copying machine or the multifunction peripheral. Therefore, when a user performs a login to perform the same operation as when the user was previously logged in, a re-setting of the copying machine or the multifunction printer has to be performed in some cases.